Dreams Do Come True
by Truth-B3-Told
Summary: Kahlen Baggins is Bilbo's adoptive sister. Unlike her brother, she longs for an adventure. Then, something unexpected happens. How will she change the outcome of the quest? Is it everything she hoped for? How will she react when she catches a certain kings eye? Thorin/OC
1. The Wandering Wizard

My name is Kahlen Baggins. But just so were clear, I'm not blood related to Bilbo Baggins. Confused yet? Well, I was just a baby when I was left of Belladonna Took's door step. So I grew up as Bilbo's sister. We were the closest of all the brothers and sisters, and loved each other the most. Then Belladonna died, and Bilbo and I were left with Bag End. And that is where this story starts.

I sat comfortably beside Bilbo on the bench, enjoying the warm morning sun. Bilbo was smoking his pipe, while I was reading a book. Suddenly, a gush of wind blew the smoke from Bilbo's pipe right into my face as I took a breath. I chocked on the smoke and coughed repeatedly.

"Must you smoke right beside me?" I asked Bilbo, who was completely unaware of my situation. Bilbo ignored me.

"Hello?" I called, waving a hand in his face. He jumped back into reality and stared straight ahead.

"Good Morning," Bilbo said in a polite tone. I looked straight ahead and an elderly man in a grey coat and pointy hat stood before me.

"What do you mean?" he said. "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"  
"All at once I suppose," said Bilbo. "And a very fine morning for a pipe of tobacco, sit down and have a fill of mine!"

Bilbo looked very excited for some reason. I couldn't tell why. He blew a round circle of smoke and it slowly floated over the hill without breaking.

"Very pretty," the man said. "But I have no time to blow smoke-rings this morning. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure that I'm arranging, and it's very difficult to find anyone."

Bilbo almost chocked on his smoke at the thought of an adventure. But the man smiled, seeing my eyes light up at the thought. I would love to go on an adventure!

"I should think so in these parts! We are plain, quiet folk and have no use for adventures. Nasty, disturbing uncomfortable things! Make you late for dinner! I can't think what anybody sees in them," Mr Baggins said, his Took side being slowly crushed by his responsible side. I sighed, feeling like I should yell to the old man that there is one person who wants an adventure. Me. A moment later, Bilbo stood up and walked to his letter box. He took out his letters and pretended they were important. He must think the man would just leave. However, the man stood there; leaning on his stick and I could tell it was making Bilbo quite uncomfortable. Finally, Bilbo broke the silence.

"Good morning," he said at last. "We don't want any adventures here, thank you! Try over the hill or across The Water."

And with that, Bilbo grabbed my arm, making me drop my book and dragged me towards the round green door.

"What a lot of things you use good morning for!" the elderly stranger said. "Now you mean you want to get rid of me, and that it won't be good until I move off."

"Not at all, not at all, my dear sir! Let me see, I don't think I know your name?" Bilbo said, loosening the grip of my wrist. Honestly, Bilbo could be so rude sometimes! I shrugged him off and went to collect my book from the stool.

"Yes, yes, my dear sir-and I do know your name, Mr Bilbo Baggins. And you do know my name, though you don't remember I belong to it. I am Gandalf, and Gandalf means. Me! To think, that I would be good-morninged by Belladonna Tooks son as if I was selling buttons at the door!"

"Gandalf, Gandalf! The wandering wizard who gave Old Took those fireworks for a mid-summer eve!" I exclaimed.

"Good gracious, I didn't know you were still in business!" Bilbo said. Gandalf went from highly proud to sullen at that last comment.

"Where else should I be?" he asked. "All the same I am please you remember me, even if it's only for my fireworks. So, I shall send you on this adventure! It will be good for you and quite amusing for me."

"Sorry! We don't want any adventures here, thank you. Not today! Good Morning! But please, come to tea, anytime you like. How about tomorrow? Good Bye. Let's go Kahlen!"

I completely ignored Bilbo, of course. I knelt down to look under the bench for my book, only to realize Gandalf had it in his hands.

"Quite an interesting read," he said, flipping through the pages of the book. "Who might you be my dear?"

He placed the book in my hands and I smiled brightly.

"Kahlen, Bilbo's sister," I said. Gandalf's eyes widened.

"I had no idea Belladonna had another daughter!" he exclaimed. I shook my head.

"She didn't, I'm Bilbo's adoptive sister," I said, my smile disappearing.

"Oh, well, good day to you Kahlen," he said, tilting his head as I rushed up the stairs and Bilbo closed the door. As soon as we were inside, Bilbo hurried to the kitchen and began to eat. And Eat, and Eat. Me? I couldn't eat. For the moment, I was thinking of running after the wizard. I wanted to, but Bilbo would be heart broken. I kicked the wall and stormed off to my room, leaving a confused, hungry Bilbo speechless. I collapsed onto my bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking of what to do. I stayed in my room the entire day, arguing with myself. I walked to my window and looked up at the stars. Then, a shooting star caught my eye. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I wish I could go with Gandalf, without hurting Bilbo," I whispered to stars. Then the shooting star disappeared, and I closed the window with a thud.


	2. The Unexpected Guests

I kicked my legs back and forth, sitting high on the fence that bordered the road. It had waited here almost an hour, as a favour to Gandalf. He wanted me to direct any dwarves to the house, in case they got lost. I counted twelve so far, and Gandalf said there was thirteen. So I had to wait for one more person. A man came over the hill to my left, muttering and looking at each of the doors. He looked a lot like the others, but it was too dark to know for sure.

"Excuse me, sir, are you lost?" I asked the man quietly, watching him jump slightly and placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. I gulped, not quite expecting him to react that way. He kept his hood low, trying to hide his face. But I could see his long silvery black beard poking past his chin.

"No, I just chose to walk this way," he replied arrogantly. Oh yeah, definitely a dwarf. This was the third time I had seen him walk over this particular hill, and he continued to walk in circles. I crossed my arms and stuck my nose up in the air.

"May I ask where you are going? I may know of a quicker route," I said, trying to sound polite but my annoyance showed slightly. He grumbled under his breath and relaxed his hand from his sword.

"I'm looking for the home of Baggins of Bag End, but all these bloody doors look the same," he said. I jumped off the fence and smirked.

"Right this way, Gandalf has been expecting you," I said, pointing down the path. I started to walk up the hill and the stranger followed. He wasn't very talkative like the others, but seemed to enjoy silence. I'd peek over my shoulder every now and again, making sure he was still behind me.

After several minutes, we arrived at the door step of Bag End. I pushed the small gate open and lead him to the round green door. I twisted the door handle, but Bilbo locked it. I slammed my fist on the door.

"Bilbo, you idiot, you locked the door!" I shouted. Small footsteps hurried to the door and opened it. I crossed my arms and glared at Bilbo.

"I have twelve dwarves running around our house, and yelling at me because I locked the door," he said, looking rather shocked. I sighed and pushed past him, leading the stranger into the house. He looked at Bilbo with emotionless eyes.

"This is the burglar?" he asked Gandalf. Gandalf nodded proudly. Bilbo? A burglar?

"He looks more like a grocer then a burglar," he said, hanging his cloak on a hook and moving towards the other dwarves. I couldn't help but giggle at that comment. But it was true. You would find more stealth in a troll in my opinion. Not that I had ever seen a troll of course. Thank god.

"Kahlen, Bilbo, let me introduce Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of our company," Gandalf said, feeling rather proud.

"The King under the Mountain?"

Too late. The words escaped my lips before I slapped my mouth shut. Bad move. All the dwarves were now focused on me, all of them intrigued.

"And tell me, girl, how do you know of the Lonely Mountain?" Thorin asked, glaring at me but giving nothing away.

"First of all, my name is Kahlen. Secondly, you'll find their are many books about Erebor," I snapped, crossing my arms and staring at him. Thorin looked real angry. I just insulted a bloody king! What is wrong with me?

"Books?" he arched a brow.

"I like to read," I replied, rather lamely. He stepped closer to me, making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"And what did these books tell you?" he asked, a slight hint of amusement in his voice. I gulped and stammered.

"How Erebor was taken over by a beast for the gold and jewels, and about Dale and your attempt to take back Moria…" I trailed off at the last comment. If this was Thorin, which I knew it was. He probably didn't want to remember that awful day.

"You're planning to take back Erebor, aren't you?" I asked, a smile on my face. He looked to Gandalf.

"She knows too much if you ask me," he grumbled at Gandalf, taking a seat at the table.

"Nobody asked you," I muttered. Gandalf gestured me to the table where a map was laid out on the table. I narrowed my eyes and read the writing.

"The Lonely Mountain," Bilbo read out loud.

"Ravens have been seen flying to the mountain, as it has been foretold," Dori reminded.

"When we return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end," Dwalin added.

"What kind of beast?" Bilbo inquired, wide eyed.

"Why don't you ask your friend there?" Thorin countered, looking at me.

I gulped and stood up straight.

"Teeth like swords, scales like shields, wings that form hurricanes, and his breath, death," I said, sending a shiver down my spine. I was starting to doubt wanting to go on this adventure.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," he snapped. I sighed. He may know what a dragon is, but he doesn't know Smaug.

"I need a drink," I said, hurrying from the group to the kitchen. I found a bottle of Ale, and popped the cork off, taking a sip. I felt instant relief, until I heard a loud thud. I peeked down the hall and saw Bilbo fainted on the ground. I sighed, took another big sip of ale, and walked towards Bilbo. I knelt beside him and slapped his cheeks.

"I bet you did that on purpose," I said, giving a look to the dwarves. They grinned and elbowed one another.

"Come on Bilbo, wake up," I said. Nothing.

"Bilbo, there breaking mother's crockery!" I shouted. He sat up with a start, a horrified look on his face.

"They did what?" he asked, steam coming from his ears. Not literally but you get the point.

"Nothing, just relax, come sit down in your chair," I said, helping him up. I put him down in his chair and turned to the dwarves.

"Can someone please make some tea?" I asked. One of them hurried to the kitchen and came back with a cup of tea and my bottle of ale. I gave Bilbo the tea and quickly snatched the bottle of ale as he was about to drink it.

"Hey!" he protested. I took a sip and handed it back to him. I was starting to feel more relaxed now. Good.

"Just sit here for a while, okay?" I said. He nodded and I stood up, leaving him on the couch. I sighed and walked to the kitchen, feeling a little tipsy.

"You drink a lot, for a women," came a voice from behind me. I gritted my teeth and turned to the voice. It was Kili, the youngest of the dwarves.

"I'm only just getting started," I said with a smirk and a hint of mischief. He chuckled and walked towards me.

"Oh, someone owes me a keg of ale, because that stuff isn't cheap," I said, pointing at my empty cupboard.

"Ah, that would be Dwalin and Balin, there the biggest drinkers among us," he said. "Are you Mister Baggins wife?"

I smiled at me.

"Why? Find me attractive?" I asked, a smirk on my face. Kili went bright red.

"NO! I mean, ah, yes, I mean," he stammered, his face as red as a tomato.

"Relax Kili, I know what you mean. No, I'm his sister," I said. He sighed, slightly embarrassed.

"Really? You look or act nothing alike," he said. I nodded.

"That's because I was adopted by his mother, but me and Bilbo got on the best so I came and lived with him," I said. I still remember the day he offered for me to come live here. Best day of my life.

"Ah, here you are Kahlen, can I have a word?" Gandalf asked. I nodded and Kili left the kitchen.

"What's up?" I asked smiling up at the wizard.

"How do you feel about coming on an adventure?"


	3. The Quest Begins

Okay, I know I forgot to do a disclaimer, so I'm doing it now.

I do not own The Hobbit or anything in Middle-Earth. Just Kahlen.

I must be hearing things. Did he just ask me to come?

"No!" I yelped without thinking. What? Gandalf looked puzzled.

"But, yesterday you looked so eager, what's changed?" he asked. I opened my mouth to speak but decided not to.

"That was before I knew the quest was to slay a fire-breathing Dragon," I said calmly, which surprised even me. Gandalf shook his head.

"Besides, I can't fight, I can barely cook. I'm no healer, what am I supposed to do?"

"Actually, you're an excellent cook, you can learn to fight and you are quite capable of healing a standard wound. But, if that is what you wish, then you don't have to come, but consider it," he said, gently placing a contract on the table beside me.

He walked out of the room and I was left in the kitchen alone. I picked up the contract and read it. It was similar to Bilbo's, except I only get half of the fourteenth share with Bilbo. I didn't want the gold, I wanted the adventure. A deep voice echoed through the hallway to the kitchen, originating from the lounge.

Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

The pines were roaring on the height,

The winds were moaning in the night,

The fire was red, it flaming spread;

The trees like torches blazed with light.

I had heard this song before, I remember it. It was sung with pain and sorrow. I felt like crying after the song finished. It was so sad, but it made me angry.

I walked to the window and looked outside.

"This was all you're doing, wasn't it?" I asked, staring up at the stars. I looked down at the paper and grabbed a quill, scribbling my signature onto the paper. I walked into the living room and all the dwarves were asleep in bed. I smiled and tip-toed over them, placing my contract beside Gandalf and walking to my room. I packed my bag of essentials and anything else I might need. I can't believe I'm doing this. I must be crazy to even consider going. I looked under my bed for any items I may need and found a small chest. I pulled it out and flipped the lid open. It had a basket inside, the one I was left in. I studied it carefully. It had dwarfish letters around the edge, some that I couldn't understand. I shook the thought away and looked under the blanket, finding a small blade perfect for someone my size. I studied the gleaming sword carefully. It was rather light and was very shiny. At the bottom of it were two letters, T.O. I wasn't sure what it stood for, but I probably needed a sword for this journey. I put it with my bag and snuggled into my bed, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

# # # # # # #

"Kahlen, wake up," a voice said shaking my shoulder. "Wake up!"

My eyes snapped open and Gandalf stood in front of me, gently holding my shoulder.

"Gandalf?" I asked, slightly uncomfortable. "What are you doing in my room?"

He made a face and stood up straight.

"I'm here to inform you that you have 10 minutes to get dressed or were leaving you behind, now get up," he said, shutting my door with a thud. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I'm not a morning person, at all. I pushed my blankets aside and stood up with a stretch. I dashed to my cupboard and pulled out a simple white shirt and brown pants with black leather boots. I still don't understand why I have men's clothing in my cupboard, maybe Bilbo put them here. Who knows? I got dressed and tied my dark brown hair into a pony tail. I strapped my sword to my belt and looked at myself in the mirror, quite happy with what I saw. I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulders before marching from my room to the front door. I was about to turn the handle but stopped. Bilbo wouldn't know where I am. He will be worried sick. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a letter to Bilbo explaining my absence.

_Dear Bilbo,_

_Gandalf has invited me on this quest, and I tend to go. I'm sorry I had to leave you Bilbo, but we both know my place isn't in The Shire. I want to climb mountains and see Elves, maybe even find my real parents. You will always be my big brother, Bilbo. I will miss you dearly._

_Lots of Love, Kahlen_

Satisfied with what I wrote, I placed it in an envelope and put it on Bilbo's arm chair. I walked to the familiar round door and said a final goodbye before walking out the door. Fourteen ponies and a large horse were standing in a long line on the road, waiting as the dwarves mounted them. Thorin was at the front of the line, looking up and down at my attire.

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that?"Thorin demanded, turning his pony to me. I sighed and walked down the stairs towards the line.

"Oh, Gandalf didn't tell you," I said, trying to avoid laughing. His eyes widened. I think he got it.

"Absolutely not," he growled, turning away from me about to lead the others away.

"I'm afraid so, the contract clearly states that I must accompany you until the quest is complete," I said, feeling proud to remember such a small detail.

"Or dead," he said, showing off his sword. Am I going to lose my head if I punch this guy? Because he is so annoying!

"I invited her Master Dwarf, and she will accompany us," Gandalf said, standing beside me and making me jump with freight.

"But she is a women, who doesn't know the first thing about surviving in the wilds," Thorin protested. That's it! I took a step forward, clenching my fists and furry in my eyes. Gandalf put a hand on my shoulder and held me back.

"Then you should hope she is a fast learner, because you will need her," Gandalf said. I think this wizard is crazy. They need me? For what? Thorin stopped for a moment and thought.

"It's your funeral girl, get her a horse," he said as he started moving the company. Gandalf winked at me and showed me to a pony.

"Need a hand?" Kili asked in his charming voice. I grabbed the reins and sat on the pony comfortably.

"No thank you, I'm quite capable of getting on myself," I said, kicking the pony in the side and following the group.

"Nice try brother," I heard Fili say to his brother. "Almost had her."

I turned to them and smiled.

"Better luck next time boys," I called. Fili slapped his brother in the shoulder and mounted his pony. This was going to be a long journey.

We rode for at least an hour, and the others started making beats if Bilbo would come.

"Want to make a bet lass?" Dwalin asked me. I smiled.

"I bet you all 5 pieces of gold that he'll come along because he thinks you kidnapped me," I said, holding up a bag of coins.

"So on," Kili said, tossing a bag of coins to Dwalin.

"Why would he think that?" Ori asked. I pondered.

"Let's think, thirteen dwarves and a creepy old wizard came into our home, sleep the night, and he wakes up to find his sister has disappeared. Get the point?"

Gandalf frowned.

"I am not creepy, nor am I old," he grumbled, riding his horse beside mine. Oops, he heard.

"Sorry Gandalf, I meant no offense," I apologized. I heard a snap of a branch and turned around.

"Is everything alright?" Gandalf asked. I ignored him.

"Are you okay?" Kili asked me. I turned my pony around to where I heard the noise.

"I heard something," I said quietly. Thorin stopped the company and a sentence echoed through the trees.

"Wait, I signed it! I'm coming!"


	4. My Past revealed

Of, course, it was Bilbo.

"Kahlen! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Bilbo asked, not taking a breath.

"Bilbo, calm down, I'm fine," I assured him. "Didn't you read the note I gave you?"

Bilbo shook his head.

"What note?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"You're hopeless," I muttered. "Why did you come?"

"I thought the dwarves kidnapped you, you were gone and so were the dwarves, I just put two and two together," he said, eyeing off each of the dwarves.

"Yes! Pay up boys!" I said, several bags flying towards me. Everyone groaned and went very sullen.

"You got the contract lad?" Balin asked.

Bilbo fumbled the note in his hands and handed it to Balin. Balin scanned the paper and smiled.

"Everything's in check," he said, folding the paper and putting it in his satchel. Thorin grumbled and turned his pony.

"Get him a horse," he said, leading the group forward.

"H-H-Horse?" Bilbo asked. I giggled and slid off my pony.

"Don't worry, it's easier than it looks," I said. Bilbo stared at the pony with wide eyes and a blank expression.

"No, its fine, I'll walk," he said, looking at the pony and having no idea what to do. Kili and Fili rode up behind Bilbo and picked him up by the scruff of his collar, placing him on the saddle. Bilbo sat on his saddle, asking himself how to get the horse moving.

"Um, Kahlen, how do you make it go?" Bilbo asked me in a hush voice. Everyone burst up laughing, especially Kili and Fili.

"Kick it," I said simply. Bilbo looked at me horrified.

"Kick it?!" he asked shocked. "I want it to go, not hurt it."

He really was useless. How was he every going to survive without me? I walked up behind the pony and gave it a wack on the bum.

"Hold on!" I called as the pony began to trot towards the group.

"Diddo," said a voice behind me. Moments later, a strong hand wrapped around my waist and lifted me onto a saddle. I turned around and saw the familiar face of Kili smiling down at me.

"I'm quite capable of walking," I said to him. "I was given legs for a reason."

He smiled down at me.

"You're almost as stubborn as Thorin, and you can't argue with him," he said, looking up at the path ahead.

"It's not his fault, lots of unpleasant things have happened to him. He may be stubborn but he's only looking out for you," I said. Wow, did I just say something nice about him.

"You know, once you get past his attitude and being an ass, I'm sure he's a nice guy," I said. Okay, why am I sticking up for him?

"See, I knew you would warm up to him," he said. I crossed my arms and turned towards the front of the group.

"Wait, I've left my handkerchief!" Bilbo called. Again, everyone laughed at Bilbo.

"You'll have to survive without handkerchiefs till the end of this journey," Balin grinned.

"Bilbo, there are four of them in your bag, left pocket," I called back. Bilbo opened his bag and surely enough he found them.

"Good thing you got your 'mommy' here to look after you," Kili said.

"Did she pack your fluffy slippers as well?" Fili asked.

"Perhaps his favourite blanket?" Kili asked, slapping his brother on the shoulder. I felt a bit embarrassed after they said that. Bilbo was quite capable of looking after himself; I was just looking out for him. Maybe I should have waited till we were alone before telling him.

"Fili, take first watch," Thorin snapped, standing in between his two nephews. Fili sighed and rode ahead of the group.

"Don't listen to them, they present themselves as fools most of the time," he said, loud enough for Kili to hear.

"They were just having a bit of fun, there probably won't be much more it for what you plan to do," I said.

"Yeah, what she said," Kili said nervously. Thorin glared at his nephew. I could feel him gulp with me pressed up against him.

"If you cannot restrain yourself, I will remove her from your horse. I will not have her become a distraction for you. Is that understood?" he said, making me feel very uncomfortable and making Kili tremble.

"Yes uncle," he said nervously. Thorin stuck his nose up and trotted back to the front of the group.

"I got another word to add to my list," I said. "Scary."

Kili silently chuckled with a smirk.

"You got that right," he said.

We rode for the whole day, long past all familiarity of The Shire. We didn't stop for lunch so bread was thrown around the group. As I started eating, I realized I didn't have breakfast and I was very hungry. A long while later, Thorin found a suitable place to set up camp for the night.

"We'll camp here tonight," Thorin declared. "Kili, Fili, guard the ponies. Ori, Bofur find some more firwood. Dwalin, Nori, start a fire and cook something. Hobbits stay out of the way."

I groaned with annoyance. Stay out of the way? I could help with something. I dismounted Kili's pony and grabbed my bag from Bilbo's pony.

"Come on Bilbo, let's find somewhere to sleep," I said, putting my arm over my shoulder and leading him over to a corner of the cliff face. We laid our bedrolls out and did what we were told. We were staying out the way. I felt really hopeless and a burden. Bilbo seemed to be enjoying doing nothing. He was smoking his pipe and humming a tune he usually sings. I pulled my cloak off and used it as a pillow to sleep on. I went to lie down when something pointy jabbed me in the side. I sat up straight and reached down to my belt, pulling my sword off and unsheathing it. I grazed my fingers over the blade, examining the craftsmanship. It was very beautiful. I often wondered if it was my parents, or if they bought it for me. I didn't know. But it was mine now. And it was all I had left of my parents.

"You got yourself a mighty fine blade there," Dwalin said. "May I?"

I smiled and handed the blade to him.

"It's useless to me, can't even use it," I grumbled. Dwalin examined the blade and his eyes widened.

"This is a dwarf's blade, made in the forges of Erebor," he explained, looking at the hilt. A dwarf made this?

"Can you tell me who made it?" I asked, my hopes suddenly rising. He shook his head and handed it to me.

"No, usually the blacksmith leave a symbol on it, but I can't see one. Where did you get it?" he asked. There was a signature. Either he couldn't read it or didn't want me to know. Either way, I wasn't going to bring it up.

"It was left with me when I was a child on Bilbo's door step," I explained. I wander who made it. Maybe my parents made it. I couldn't know for sure.

"I haven't seen a sword like this in years, before Erebor was lost," he said. He smiled and handed the sword back to me before finding somewhere to sleep. I sheathed the sword and put it beside me to use it in case I ever needed it. I lay down and stared at the fire until I fell asleep.

# # # # # # # #

The air was hot and stuffy; the sound of screaming filled the air around me. Smoke was enclosed around me and I couldn't breathe properly.

"Help me! Someone help!" a young girl was crouched in the corner of the room I was in. She could only have been 3 may be four. Her hair was dark black, like mine and she was wearing a emerald green dress.

"Mummy! Daddy!" she yelled. I made my way over to her but someone rushed in and swept the girl up into his arms. It was Thorin.

"Hold onto me," he said to the girl. The girl nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed his way through the smoke and I followed close behind. The girl was still crying and eventually they stopped. A roar of fire blasted through the hallway and two big red eyes were locked on them. Thorin dropped the girl and she fell through a crack in the floor. She held on as tight as she could but her hand was slipping. Thorin grabbed her and pulled her down a hallway and out into the light. He pulled her through the rush of people but the girls hand slipped from his and she was pulled away from him with the people.

"Kahlen!" Thorin yelled. "I will find you! I promise!"

Then, there was darkness.

Authors Note: Dah Dah Dah. Who is Kahlen really? Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger, but I just couldn't resist. (I am evil.) You will find out who she really is soon.


	5. The Truth is Bitter Sweet

My eyes shot open and I sat up. My body was covered in a layer of sweat and tears flowed down my cheeks. What was that? A dream? It couldn't be, it felt so real. Who was that little girl? The man who saved her was Thorin, I was sure of it. He looked younger but it was definitely him. I looked around the campsite and saw that most people were still awake.

"Kahlen, are you okay?" Bilbo asked me. The whole group turned to me, hearing Bilbo ask me the question.

"I'm fine, just tired," I replied. Suddenly, the sound of a scream filled the air.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked, standing up and looking around.

"Orcs," Kili answered in a hush voice. Bilbo's eyes widened a great deal like they were going to pop from their sockets.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked, slightly louder. Thorin jolted awake and stood up.

"Throat cutters, they'll be dozens of them out there. The low lands will be crawling with them," Fili said.

"They strike in the wee small hours of the night while everyone's asleep, no screams, just a lot of blood," Kili said making Bilbo flinch and look out over the valley. Kili and Fili laughed quietly and Thorin turned to them with a glare.

"Orcs are no laughing matter," I said quietly, tucking my knees into my chin. I hated Orcs. I remember when four hobbits went on a trip to Bree and came back all cut up and covered in blood. I was friends with one of them. Sam ButterBrooke.

"You think this is a joke, you think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin asked, walking past them towards the cliff.

"We meant nothing by it," Kili said sincerely. I looked up at Thorin's stern face. He too had good reason to hate Orcs, especially after Moria.

"No you didn't, you know nothing of the world," he said with pain in his voice. He stormed over to the cliff edge and looked out over the valley. I felt so sorry for him. He endured through so much, but he kept fighting for his friends. He was brave, strong, but still an ass.

"Don't mind him lad," Balin said. "Thorin has more reason them most, to hate Orcs."

I knew this story, it was in my book. The war for Moria.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria," Balin explained.

"But the enemy got there first," I explained. "And a battle broke out."

"Aye, Moria had been taken, by legions of Orcs," he explained. "Lead by the vilest of all their race."

"Azog, the defiler," I explained. "The giant Gunabarg Orc, had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin."

I knew this story all too well. It was such a sad story, but it was a great one.

"He started, by beheading the King," Balin continued. "Thrain, Thorin's father was driven by grief, captured or killed, we do not know. We were leaderless, defeat imminent, that's when I saw him.

"Thorin stood alone against the Pale Orc, lost his sword and shield but he continued to fight with nothing but an Oak branch shield," I explained. "Then, with a single sweep he cut the arm clean off the Pale Orc. Azog learned that day, that the line of Durin was not so easily broken."

A small smile was on my face. I wasn't sure why. But this story was always a great one. Thorin turned around and those that were awake stared at Thorin with a look of respect.

"Kahlen, do you know what happened to the Pale Orc?" Bilbo asked. Thorin stood over us before slowly walking back to his spot.

"That vermin died of his wounds long ago," he said, sitting down and resting. Gandalf stood up and walked over to Thorin, pipe in hand.

"Thorin, a word," Gandalf said. Throin grumbled, and stood up before following Gandalf into the forest.

"What's this about Gandalf?" Thorin asked. I could hear them, but only just.

"It's concerning Kahlen," he answered. I jumped to my feet. Me? I got to hear this! I slowly began to walk off into the forest.

"Where are you going?" Bilbo asked me, crossing his arms in concern. Everyone turned to me, wanting an explanation.

"I have some 'business' to attend to," I said, pointing out the word business.

"Alright, just don't go too far," Bilbo said. But I was already gone. I slowly walked towards the sound of talking.

"What about Kahlen?" Thorin demanded. Gandalf leant on his staff.

"Surely it has crossed your mind, that it could be her," he said. I needed to get closer. I climbed up into a tree and sat above them.

"It may have crossed my mind once or twice," Thorin answered truthfully.

"Have you thought about asking her?" Gandalf asked him. Thorin turned his back to Gandalf and looked up at the sky.

"She was four Gandalf, she won't remember me," he said. Gandalf frowned.

"I have already begun to sense it Thorin, its coming to her as visions in her dreams. If you ask her then she will know you speak the truth," Gandalf said. I was right. Thorin does know me, he saved me.

"And what kind of a life could I offer her? In the Shire, she has a family, friends. If she comes with me, like my father had planned, that's not the life I want for her," Thorin said. What was he talking about? His father planned.

"I may have feelings for her, but now I cannot act on them, the rules of the Betrothal no longer apply anymore Gandalf,"

Authors Note: Sorry this is a short chapter, but I had to leave it there. Well, Thorin and Kahlen were betrothed. Next chapter, Kahlen confronts both of them. Dah Dah Dah.


	6. Liar Liar Pants on Fire

"Thorin," Gandalf said quietly.

"No! I will not put her in danger like that again! We will never speak of this again," Thorin pointed at Gandalf and then stormed off towards camp.

"She put herself in danger the moment she walked out the door, she is already in danger Thorin," Gandalf said. Thorin didn't reply, he continued to walk towards the camp and Gandalf followed. I leant back against the tree trunk and took a deep breath. My parents are dead, I was betrothed to Thorin and I am a dwarf. So why don't I feel different? The truth should change everything about me. But it doesn't. I am still Kahlen Baggins. And that's who I will always be. My parents loved me, cared for me. Thats all i need to know. I'm happy for them. I slid down the tree trunk and walked back towards the camp, smiling. Everyone was asleep, snoring quietly in the light from the fire. I snuggled up next to Bilbo and pulled a blanket over both of us.

"Good night, brother," I whispered.

"Good night," he whispered back. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

# # # # # # # #

Fire engulfed the room around me, smoke rising high up to the ceiling. I fell to my knees, chocking on the smoke and fumes in the air. I heard a loud scream from a child and looked up to see the same girl from before. She was tugging at someones arms. I pulled myself over to her and placed an arm on her shoulder, but my hand went straight through her. The girl was me, and lying under the burning beam was my mother.

"Kahlen. I love you," my mother whispered, cradling little me's cheek in her head. I felt hot tears drip down my cheeks.

"I love you too mother," I cried. My mothers eyes shut and little me burst into tears.

"Mother!" little me cried. "Mother no!"

I screamed and shut my eyes as tight as I could.

# # # # # # # #

"Kahlen! Kahlen wake up!" Thorin called, shaking my shoulder. "Wake up!"

I screamed and sat up with a start. Tears drenching my face and my breathing rapid.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, holding my shoulders firmly. I wanted to just tell him everything. I really wanted to. I fell into his arms and wrapped my arms around him.

"It was terrible," I sobbed. "So much fire, and smoke."

He put a reassuring arm around me and held me close. He didn't say anything, he just held me.

"Oh Kahlen," he whispered, resting his head on mine. "I'm so sorry."

I sat in his arms for minutes, not daring to close my eyes in case of a nightmare.

"What happened?" he asked me in his gruff voice. I didn't know whether to tell him or not, so I will just go with it.

"I think I saw my mum, she was stuck under a burning log and little me couldn't do anything to save her, she died," I said softly.

"Little me?" he asked. I nodded and looked up at him with my deep violet eyes.

"I saw myself sitting beside her, she was holding little me's cheek as she whispered she loved me," I said quietly, a single tear rolling down my face. I looked around for the others.

"Where is everyone?" I asked quietly, noticing no one was around.

"I asked them to give you some space," he said. I smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled. "For everything."

I will keep what I know secret, for now. Till the time is right.

"You should get some sleep," he told me. I shook my head and gulped.

"No, I'll see them again," I sobbed. "I don't want to see them die."

"It's alright, they can't hurt you, I'll be right here," he assured me, tucking my hair behind my ear. I nodded and laid my head against his chest. I didn't want to sleep, I didn't to hear the screams again. I just wanted to sleep peacefully.

"Goodnight," he whispered. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. But this time, there was no nightmare. I slept peacefully in Thorin's arms.

# # # # # # # #

The next day was, in short, miserable. Rain poured from the sky, drenching me and Bilbo. I rode with Bilbo today, seeing how he was having trouble with the pony. Thorin seemed completely different today, he wouldn't look or talk to me at all. In fact, it was like the Thorin from last night was my imagination. I woke up in the exact same place I went to sleep, no Thorin around. I must have dreamt the whole thing. Bilbo was sitting behind me, shivering as he held my waist. He didn't pack a cloak, and no one had any spares. I won't let Bilbo get sick, not while I am around. I pulled the cloak off my shoulders and put it around Bilbo.

"What are you doing?" he asked me, holding a piece of the cloak. I smiled.

"I'm keeping my little baby brother warm and dry, you'll thank me later," I said, pulling the cloak over his head.

"Baby brother, I'm older then you," he retorted. He hasn't figured it out yet, how sweet.

"Bilbo, I'm more then double your age," I said.

"Double his age?" Fili and Kili asked as they rode up beside us. I sighed.

"Yes boys. Bilbo is fifty one, I'm roughly 167," I explained. There mouths hit the floor.

"Hobbits don't live that long, only dwarves and Elves live that long," Kili said.

"Kili, Fili, ride ahead to check the path is safe," Thorin ordered. He was trying to keep the truth from me. That bastard. Kili and Fili rode ahead with a very dissatisfied look on there face.

"Gandalf, can't you do something about this rain?" Dori asked. Gandalf was at the head of the group, sighing at the question.

"It is raining master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until it is done," Gandalf said firmly. "If you want to change the weather of the world, find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any others?" Bilbo asked. Gandalf nodded.

"There are five of us, the wisest of our order is Saruman, the white," Gandalf explained. "Then there are the two blues. You know I've quite forgotten there names."

"And who's the fifth?" I asked.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the brown," he answered.

"Is he a great wizard, or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked. I nudged Bilbo.

"Rude," I glared. He really wasn't nice when he wanted to be.

"I think he is a great wizard, in his own way," Gandalf explained. "He is a kind soul, and prefers the company of animals. He keeps a watchful eye over Greenwood forest, and a good thing too, for that's where evil tends to make a foothold."

I continued to ride with Bilbo for the rest of the day. The rain eventually cleared and night was beginning to fall. We came to an old farm house, covered in vines and leaves.

"We'll camp here for the night. Kili, Fili watch the ponies, make sure you stay with them," Throin ordered. "Oin, Gloin, start a fire."

Thorin walked off into a nearby house to talk to Gandalf. I dismounted Myrtle and helped Bilbo off.

"Everything alright?" Bilbo asked. "Gandalf, where are you going?"

Gandalf stormed past the company and off into the forest.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who has any sense," he snapped. Bilbo stroked Myrtle's face.

"And who would that be?" I asked, hoping he would say my name.

"Myself, Miss Kahlen," he snapped. Boy, was he grumpy.

"I've had enough of dwarves for one day," he muttered.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked. Balin sighed and watched as Gandalf walked away.

"Ah ah ah achoo!" I sneezed.

"Are you alright?" Bilbo asked. I nodded.

"Just...Achoo...fine," I said. Bilbo pressed his hand on my forehead.

"Your burning up, I think you got a cold," Bilbo said.

"Really Bilbo...Achoo...I'm fine," I assured him. I wiped my runny red nose before letting out a terrible cough.

"I told you to keep your cloak on, now your sick,"

"Oh dear, quick, sit down," Balin said. He grabbed a blanket and swung it over my shoulders.

"Would you just...achoo...stop!" I said. "I'm fine. I just need some herbs and some hot water, I'll be better in no time."

The the others wouldn't hear it. They ordered me to sit down and rest. A short while later, a fire was successfully made and I sat down in front of it, trying to warm up. Balin gave me some kind of weird drink, said it will clear up my cold.

"Are you sure this is going to make me feel better?" I asked. He nodded and motioned for me to drink. I smelt it and nearly puked.

"Oh god, what's in this?" I asked, staring at the purple liquid.

"You don't want to know," Dwalin smiled. I'm going to die.

"If I die, tell Bilbo, it's all his fault," I said. I pinched my nose and drank the liquid. I drank a mouthful but spat the last bit out everywhere.

"That is the most disgusting stuff I have ever tasted!" I shouted, wiping my mouth and spitting out the stuff that lingered. Everyone laughed at me I took a deep breath through my nose and it was cleared.

"Hey! It worked!" I cheered. I coughed and my throat no longer hurt.

"Balin, your a genius," I smiled. "Thank you."

Suddenly, Kili and Fili rushed through the trees, panting like they ran a marathon.

"Bilbo's been captured...by...Trolls," Kili panted.


	7. Trolls!

"What?" I asked suddenly. "How the hell did that happen?"

Kili shook his head.

"No time, they're going to eat him! We have to hurry!" Kili exclaimed. I didn't know what to do, I was frozen.

"Alright, let's go and save the Hobbit so I can kill him later," Thorin said. Okay, lets save Bilbo from a bundle of mountain Trolls. Yeah! (Note sarcasm).

"You," Thorin growled, pointing at me. "Stay here and out of the way."

What?  
"But I want to help!" I yelled. "You can't just leave me here alone!"

It was too late; they were gone, rushing off into the trees with their swords, axes, bows and slingshots. And there was nothing I could do. I had a sword, with no training and a bow with poor aim. I just hope their okay.

Minutes passed; and there was still no sign of them. The forest had gone quiet, not even the ponies dared to stir.

"Kahlen, where is everybody?" a gruff voice asked. I turned to see the familiar face of Gandalf.

"Bilbo was captured by Trolls, the others have gone to save him but that was ages ago," I said, my panic levels rising. "What are we going to do? They could be captured or worse, eaten?!"

Gandalf placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, if anything has happened to them we'll help them, but I'm going to need your help," he explained.

So, Gandalf explained that dawn was approaching and we just need to buy time.

"Let me get this straight, we want me to throw a rock at the Trolls to get their attention and then run for my life," I said, making sure that I knew what I was doing.

"Yes," he replied simply. I don't believe this.

"Yeah, so what's the real plan?" I asked. Gandalf sighed and shook his head.

"Oh, that is the plan," I said sadly.

"Okay, tell Bilbo I blame him for everything," I said. Because, it was his entire fault if I die. And with that, I grabbed my sword for good measure and walked towards the camp fire light.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake," Bilbo called. I hurried to the edge of the forest and hid behind a bush, watching the scene unfold.

"I meant with the seasoning," Bilbo continued. The Troll stepped closer and closer to Bilbo.

"What about the seasoning?" he asked. Bilbo nodded towards the Dwarves.

"Well, have you smelt lately, you're going to need something a bit stronger than sage before you plate this lot up," Bilbo said. Bilbo was trying to buy time. Good job.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" the other Troll asked.

"Shut up and let the Burglar-Hobbit talk," The Troll said. Bilbo stammered for a moment, wandering what to say.

"The secret to cooking dwarf...is...um...yes the secret is...to skin them first!" Bilbo shouted. I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Bilbo knew what he was doing.

"What a load of rubbish!" the Third Troll said. "I've eaten plenty with their skin on; scoff them I say, boots and all."

"He's right, nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf," The Troll said, picking up Bombur about to eat them. "Nice and Crunchy!"

I had to do something, now! I grabbed a rock from beside me and threw it at the Troll holding Bombur. It yelped in pain, holding his eye. He threw Bombur back into the pile and came over to where I was crouched.

"What was that?" he asked. I hid beside the bush, keeping as quiet as I could. But my breathing was heavy and my heart racing. He looked around and didn't see me. He slowly moved back to the camp fire. I moved around to the other side of the clearing and threw another rock, hitting the Troll on the back of the head. He turned to me and I quickly ducked, rustling the bush in the process. The Troll marched over to me and I turned to see where he was. He was gone. I sighed with relief when a strong hand wrapped around my waist. I screamed was dragged up into the air.

"Look, I've found another one!" The Troll called, holding me tighter.

"Let me go!" I yelled. "Stupid Trolls, put me down!"

"What is it?" another asked. "It looks like the Burglar-Hobbit, but it looks like the dwarves as well."

"Can we eat it?" the Third Troll asked. The Dwarf holding me shook his head.

"This one, I'm going to squash into jelly, she hasn't got enough fat on her anyway," he said.

"Kahlen!" Bilbo called.

"Shut up, Ferret!" he snapped. The Troll tightened his grip around me and I dug my nails into his skin.

"Ferret?" Biblo questioned.

"Please..." I begged. But he didn't loosen his grip. I'm going to kill Gandalf for this. Then something cracked. I threw my head back and squealed in pain. My sharp pain rose up my entire body. My arms grew limp. My eye lids grew heavy and it was difficult to stay awake.

"The dawn take you fools!" Gandalf yelled. After that, there was more yelling but I couldn't hear them. The Troll dropped me and I landed with a thud on the ground. The Trolls turned to stone before my very eyes and everyone was relieved. They cheered with joy and were so happy to be alive. I wanted to cheer, but my ribs hurt too much to care. I slowly lifted myself off the ground and scrambled to my feet.

"Kahlen, are you alright?" Bilbo asked. I nodded and gave him a smile. Okay, I was lying but I didn't want them to think I was weak. Bilbo didn't look convinced.

"It's only a bruise, don't worry about it," I said. Bilbo nodded and went to help the others out of their sacks. I lifted my shirt slightly. I couldn't see anything, but something definitely cracked. I helped the others out of sacks and went and sat down on a rock to rest.

"Search the area for a Cave the Trolls could have dwelled in!" Thorin yelled. Oh great. Cave hunting. Fun. I lifted myself off the rock and went to find it. Balin found the cave and they all went inside to investigate. I wanted to go in, but the smell was unbearable. I felt sick as well now, could this day get any worse?

"Something's coming!" Thorin asked. I sighed. I had to ask.


	8. Meaning of Bravery

"Thief! Fire! Murder!" a loud voice yelled, followed by a sled of rabbit. Wait, a sled of rabbits! The man riding on the sled was shorter then Gandalf, but taller than me of course. He was wearing a brown cloak with a brown hat and a long streak of bird droppings in his grey hair and into his beard.

Gandalf sighed with relief.  
"Radagast, Radagast the Brown," Gandalf said. This was Gandalf's friend. I remember now.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked suspiciously. Radagast turned to his friend as he approached.

"I was looking for you Gandalf," Radagast explained. "Something is wrong, something is terribly wrong."

I watched them carefully before slowly moving over to Bilbo.

"Yes?" Gandalf asked, waiting for an explanation. Radagast opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again without saying anything.

"Just give me a minute," he said. "Oh, I had a thought, it was right there on the tip of my tongue. Oh, it's not a thought at all, it is still on?"

Radagast stuck his tongue out and Gandalf removed a large stick insect.

"Oh that is gross," I muttered. Bilbo cringed his nose at the sight.

"A stick insect," Radagast said as Gandalf placed the insect in his hand. Gandalf walked away to speak with Radagast in private. I walked behind a large boulder to get some privacy. I slowly lifted my shirt and the bruise from the Trolls was larger and even more hideous. I gently swept my hand over it and groaned in pain. I need to treat this. The pain was becoming worse.

"Are you alright?" Kili asked me. I jumped with freight and quickly dropped my dirty shirt.

"Yeah, just getting some air," I said. He smiled at me with one of his charming smiles. Suddenly, a howl rang through the air. I turned to where the sound originated.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out here?" Bilbo asked, panicking. Oh please don't be a wolf.

"A wolf? No that was not a wolf," Bofur said. Thank god. Kili grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the others. I stood beside Bilbo. A low growl emitted from behind and we turned to see a Warg. It leapt forward and Bilbo and I fell to the ground. I landed on the ground with a thud, a slight wince in pain. Bilbo didn't hear it though, thank god. I pulled myself up as Thorin pulled his blade from a Warg.

"Wargs scouts, which means an Orc pack is not far behind," Thorin said. Not Orcs. Anything but Orcs.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo and I asked in unison.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked.

"No one," Thorin answered.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf asked again.

"No one, I swear," Thorin said. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

'You are being hunted," Gandalf answered simply. I felt my heart beat quicken. This couldn't be happening. I have to admit, I am scared.

"We've got to get out of here," Dwalin said. Ori and Bifur came running down the hill beside ius.

"We can't, we've got no ponies," he explained. "They bolted."

Bilbo turned to me and grabbed my hand.

"Were going to be okay," he said softly. I bit my bottom lip. He was lying.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast said. I turned to him in shock.  
"These are Gundabarg Wargs, they will outrun you," Gandalf told him.

"These are Rustibelle Rabbits," Radagast said proudly, smiling cheekily. "I'd like to see them try."

Radagast hoped on his sleigh and said a final farewell to Gandalf. And with that, the sled disappeared into the trees and out into the valley. The Wargs followed Radagast as Bilbo grabbed my hand and we ran. With every step my chest ached. I felt the tears swelling and the urge to yell stop and fall to the ground. But if I did, I would die. The adrenaline was completely gone from my system and the pain was worse than ever. We ran around giant boulders, trying to avoid detection. I saw Radagast's sleigh and quickly leant up against a large pile of rocks. Bilbo let go of my hand as we turned and saw an Orc astride a Warg above us. It couldn't see us though. Bilbo shoved me in between Thorin and himself. I saw Thorin nod his head at Kili. Kili pulled an arrow from his quiver and shot the Warg. It yelped and fell to the ground at my feet. It was silence but not before giving our position away. Were dead.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf yelled. Someone grabbed my hand and dragged me after the others. It was Thorin. He kept his grip on my hand tight, refusing to let me go. But I don't know how much more I could take of this. We ran through an open valley when Thorin stopped with a harsh halt. The Wargs had us surrounded.

"There's more coming!" Kili yelled. Thorin turned around every angle. There was nowhere to escape. We all huddled together, preparing to fight them. Thorin let me go and drew his sword. He looked down at me, sensing my fear.

"Stay with me," he said. I tried to smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said, trying to keep calm. I was scared, in pain and worried. Was I going to die here?

"Where's Gandalf?" someone yelled. I looked around and noticed the wizard was gone.

"He's abandoned us!" Thorin shouted his reply. Gandalf wouldn't leave us. He was figuring a way to get us out of this mess. Yeah, that's what he was doing. Right?

"Hold your ground!" Thorin yelled to the company. I gulped and took a deep breath, making sure I Bilbo was near me.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf shouted, sticking his head out from behind a rock.

"Come on move!" Thorin shouted. The others all slid down behind the rock. An Orc riding a Warg was running at me.

"Kahlen!" Thorin shouted. The Warg growled and opened its wide mouth. Drool dripped from its lips, its large teeth like razors. I held my sword as steady as I could, but my body was shaking too much.

"Run!" Kili shouted. An arrow hit the Orc but the Warg leapt into the air and landed on top of me. I was flattened beneath the weight. I waited for the creature to kill me, but it didn't. I moved my hand and noticed the blood dripping onto me. But it wasn't my own. The creature was limp and with great effort I pushed the huge creature off me. My sword was sticking from its chest, straight into its heart. I sat there, petrified. Something grabbed my arm and dragged me to my feet. It was Thorin. He was yelling at me, but I couldn't hear what. I was dizzy and uncoordinated. We came to the rock and Thorin pushed me down. I snapped back to reality with a sudden pain running all the way up my left side. I screamed out in pain, my body growing limp. Bilbo was by my side in a flash, holding my hand.

"Kahlen, what's wrong?" Bilbo asked. I tried to smile up at him.

"The troll, had a tight grip," I managed to say. Gandalf knelt beside me and slowly pulled my shirt up.

"Oh dear, this is not good," he said. I tried to sit up but crumbled back with a yelp.

"Best you don't move, you've cracked a few ribs," Gandalf said. Bilbo used his handkerchief to wipe the blood from my face.

"I'll carry her," Kili offered. Thorin shook his head.

"I'll take her," he said. "Put your arm around me."

I put my arm around his neck and he wrapped one arm under my knees and one to support my back. I wanted to say thank you, but nothing would come out of my mouth. I was still shaking from a few moments ago.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads!" Dwalin shouted. "Do we follow it or not?"

"Follow it of course," Bifur said rather quickly. Gandalf sighed and followed after the Dwarves.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf muttered. I rested my head against Thorin's chest, trying to calm down.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked me. I didn't move or say anything.

"Kahlen?" he asked. I looked up at him, feeling a tear roll down my cheek.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked gently. I looked away from him, focusing on my hands.

"I didn't want to appear weak, I just wanted to be, brave," I said softly. A small smile settled on Thorin's face.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked angrily. I looked up at him. How could he be smiling?

"You left your home to help us take back our home from a Dragon, you left everything you have ever known to go on a quest that could potentially kill you," he said. "If that's not brave then I don't know what is."

I smiled up at him and he smiled down on me. Maybe I should tell him? How will he react? Oh I don't know what to do!

"It's not the only life I have ever known," I blurted out. I felt Thorin grip my clothing tighter.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I looked out over the path.

"I've seen things. People screaming, the sound of bells ringing, everything engulfed in fire and smoke," I explained. I sighed and shook my head. He didn't say anything. It's probably best if I shut up.

"Never mind," I said. He carried me in silence, not even looking down at me. I saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel. I smiled when we finally came out of the tunnel and gazed upon the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

"The valley of Imladris," Gandalf said. "But in the common tongue it's known by another name."

"Rivendell," Bilbo murmured, completely entranced.


	9. Rivendell-Day 1

I stared down at the beautiful Elven City, taking in everything. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! Great waterfalls rushed down from the cliff side and into the lower valley. I couldn't shift my gaze.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemies," Thorin hissed at Gandalf. Gandalf sighed.

"You have no enemies here, the only ill will to be found here is that which you bring yourself," Gandalf snapped. I knew Thorin hated Elves, but this was just ridiculous.

"You think the Elves, will give our quest their blessing, they will try to stop us," Thorin said.

"Indeed, but we have questions that need to be answered, and Kahlen cannot continue in her current state, she needs Elven medicine," Gandalf said. Thorin looked down at me, frowning.

"Alright," he said finally. We walked along the path, slowly making our way down the cliff and into a small courtyard. The others Dwarves were staring at their surroundings, too proud it admit it was beautiful.

"Mithrandir," An elf called, walking down the stairs. I'm pretty sure Mithrandir was another name for Gandalf, but I wasn't sure what it meant. They spoke in Elfish till the sound of a horn and the sound of horses could be heard from across the bridge. We all turned and a group of Elves on horses came into view. They rode across the bridge and circled around us. Thorin was shouting something but my head was spinning and my vision blurry. The pain was overwhelming now. I could hardly keep my eyes open. I closed my eyes and my head fell back.

"Kahlen! Kahlen!" Thorin shouted. "Answer me!"

He shook my body lightly but I couldn't open my eyes.

"Don't just stand there do something!" he roared. At who, I did not know. But that's when everything went dark and silent.

Third Person POV

Kahlen's eyes closed and her whole body went limp in Thorin's arms. Her head fell back from Thorin's chest and settled to the side.

"Kahlen! Kahlen!" Thorin shouted, unsure of what to do. Bilbo and Gandalf rushed to her side, Lord Elrond also watching.

"Answer me!" Thorin shouted, shaking her slightly. She didn't open her eyes or even move.

"Don't just stand there, do something!" Thorin yelled at Lord Elrond. Elrond spoke to one of his servants and he walked over to them.

"I will take her to the healing house, do not worry, she will be fine," he assured him. Thorin didn't want to leave her with Elves, but he had no choice. The Elf took her up the stairs and out of Thorin's sight.

"Do not worry Thorin, she is in good hands," Gandalf said. "She'll be healed in no time."

"You better hope so, for the Elves sack," Thorin grunted, slamming his axe onto the ground and following the others.

Kahlen's POV

The air around me was calming and warm. The sheets beneath my fingers were soft and silky, maybe that of a bed. I slowly opened my eyes, revealing myself to the roof of a room. It was bright, but slightly darker than that of midday, maybe dusk. I slowly sat up and no pain struck me. I lifted the night gown I was wearing and my chest was bandaged. My ribs still hurt but not nearly as much as they did before.

"Oh good, your awake," came a gentle voice. It was female, defiantly. I sat up with a start and a young girl was standing next to a table, holding a pile of clothes along with my bag and sword. She was stunningly beautiful with long blonde hair and a heart shaped face. She wore a simple green dress that went to her feet and shite slippers.

"Excuse me?" I asked softly. "Where am I?"

She smiled and placed a pile of clothes on the end of my bed.

"You're in the healing house," she explained. "Lord Elrond healed you but you're still not fully recovered so he said to take it easy."

Thank god. No more running!

"I'm Vivian, what is your name?" she asked. She was watching me carefully, obviously intrigued by my appearance. She probably hasn't seen many Hobbits before. Wait, am I even a Hobbit? Maybe I am Dwarf. But I don't have a beard. Curse Thorin and his secrets.

"Kahlen," I smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Vivian smiled.

"Well then Lady Kahlen, I managed to find some clothes for you to wear, but they might be a bit big," she said. Lady Kahlen, has a nice ring to it.

"Thank you," I smiled. "Where are my friends?"

"They are in the dining hall, once your dressed I can take you to them," she said.

"Ah yes please, thank you," I smiled. She returned the smile and walked towards the door.

"Do you require some help getting dressed?" she asked. What?

"Um, no thank you, I can dress myself," I said. I felt a bit uncomfortable with her seeing me naked.

"As you wish," she said. Then she left the room and closed the door. I sighed and pulled myself out of bed and stared at the dress lying on the bed. It was a beautiful shade of light blue with a white v neck and short white sleeves that went just above my elbow. I couldn't wear that! It was far too beautiful. But there was nothing else to wear. I slipped the white night gown off and put on the blue dress. It fit perfectly to my curves and everything. It's like the dress was made for me. I brushed my messy black hair and tied it in a braid so it wouldn't get in the way. My body was already clean from all the blood and dirt so I looked quite beautiful. I was very overdressed. I left the room and Vivian was waiting in the hallway.

"This way Lady Kahlen," she said. She led me down the corridor and onto a balcony where the Dwarves were eating.

"Thank you Miss Vivian," I smiled. And then she smiled back and left me on the balcony. I stepped forward and all the Dwarves stopped eating and stared.

"Would you please stop staring, I feel awkward in this dress as it is," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sorry, you look lovely," Kili said. I bowed my head to him.

"Why thank you Master Kili," I smiled. He giggled and pulled me over to a seat between Kili and Fili.

"Are you feeling better?" Fili asked. I nodded.

"Much better," I smiled. "Thank you."

Kili looked at me with a grin. I grabbed a cup of some kind of purple liquid and took a sip. It was like a berry flavoured cordial.

"How long was I out?" I asked suddenly. It was about this time when we got here, it was a valid question.

"About a day," he said. I gasped.

"I slept for an entire day?!" I asked outraged. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I took another sip of the liquid and drank it all down. It was very relaxing.

"Don't worry about it, were just glad you're safe, you gave Thorin a good scare," he said. I almost chocked on the drink and nearly spat it everywhere.

"As if, he doesn't care what happens to me," I scoffed. Well of course he did but anyway. I poured myself another drink and drank half the cup. I hiccupped and started laughing about, well I have no idea.

"Are you alright?" Kili asked me. I smiled and giggled before slapping him on the back.

"I'm fine," I said, resting my head on his chest and taking another sip. Gloin took my cup from opposite me and smelt it.

"Durin's beard, the lass is drunk," Gloin exclaimed. I sighed.

"I can't be drunk, I've had two glasses," I said, moments later another hiccup. Kili sighed.

"You are the strangest Hobbit I know," Kili sighed and I smiled.

"That's because I'm not a Hobbit," I blurted out. Oh crap, I'm rambling. Shut up! The Dwarves leant forward.

"But you look like a Hobbit," Fili said. I put my foot up into the air.

"I wear shoes remember, I haven't got Hobbit feet," I said giggling. "You're incredibly cute when you're confused."

Oh dear. I am going to regret this night.

"Then what are you?" Gloin asked. I smiled and took another sip of the wine.

"I think I am a Dwarf, or half Dwarf anyway," I said, smiling from ear to ear. The Dwarves just stared at me, studying me.

"I think it's time for you to get to bed," Thorin said, making me jump with freight and fall off the chair. I stared up at him and smile.

"Honey, I'm home," I smiled, holding my arms out for a hug. Thorin shook his head and pulled me to my feet.

"Who gave her the wine?" Thorin asked, steadying me form falling over again. Everyone was quiet.

"It was Dori!" I shouted, pointing at Gloin who looked terrified.

"Oh never mind, let's get you to bed," Thorin ordered. I sighed and pulled away from him.

"Oh, but I want to hang with my nephews," I said. Thorin gripped my arm tighter and pulled me away from the group.

"They are not your nephews, they are my nephews," he said firmly. I sighed and put my arm around his neck.

"They would have been my nephews, if Smaug didn't attack Erebor," I said, kicking my feet up into the air. Thorin stopped and turned to me.  
"What are you rambling about?" he asked. I smiled and twirled his hair around my finger.

"I heard you talking with Gandalf," I said quietly. "I think I'm going to pass out."

I stumbled a bit and almost fall over. Thorin caught me and helped me stand. But I just stumbled over again. This time, Thorin lifted me off the ground and carried me bridal style. I laid in his arms very still, but I wasn't quite asleep.

"Thorin, what are you doing?" Gandalf asked. Thorin glared at Gandalf and noticed why he asked the question.  
"She had too much to drink of the Elven wine," Thorin said. I giggled and hiccupped again.

"It was lovely, berry flavoured," I smiled. Gandalf sighed.

"Oh dear," he muttered. "I think you should get her to bed straight away."

"But I am not tired, I want to hang with my nephews!" I complained. "Please don't make me go to bed."

"They are not your nephews!" Thorin growled, turning away from Gandalf towards my room. I sighed and Thorin bumped the door open and put me on the bed and under the covers. I yawned loudly and snuggled under the covers. He sat down beside me and pushed the hair from my face. He no longer looked like the Thorin I knew. It was like the night I thought he sat beside me when I had a nightmare.

"How long have you known?" he asked gently, pushing my hair behind my ear. I yawned again and smiled.

"When you told Gandalf in the woods, I followed and listened to everything," I said softly, my eyes starting to flutter close. Thorin stood up to leave but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back beside me.  
"Stay with me, just for tonight," I whispered, my eyes still closed. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Alright," he said, lying down beside me.

"Promise?" I asked in a whisper. I couldn't see because my eyes were closed, but I could feel him smiling.

"I promise," he said. And with that I finally drifted to sleep with Thorin's arm wrapped around my waist.


	10. Rivendell-Day 2

Was someone playing a drum? Because there was a terrible pounding in my head. I placed my hands over my face and rubbed my temples. My head is killing me. What was in that drink? I closed my eyes and rolled over, feeling hot breath on my face. My eyes shot open, and sleeping beside me was Thorin. What was he doing in my bed?  
"Thorin?" I asked gently. He stirred and opened his eyes, smiling.

"What are you doing in my bed?" I asked calmly, secretly having a fit. He smiled and sat up.  
"You asked me to sleep here last night," he replied. "Remember?"

"No," I said simply. I pulled myself up and really regretted that. I cupped my face in my hands and groaned.

"What happened last night?" I groaned. "What was in that drink?"

I put my head up and Thorin handed me a small vile.

"Should help with the headache," he said. He got up and walked and started to put the rest of his clothes on. He was wearing a thin shirt and his pants! That's it! I felt my cheeks heat up but he had his back turned to me and he couldn't see. Thank god. I drank the vile and felt almost instant relief. It tasted terrible but it did the job. I pushed the blanket off and noticed I was still wearing the same dress from last night. Only, it didn't look as beautiful as before. It was crinkled and folded. I hope Vivian wouldn't mind.

"There's clean clothes on the table, I'll leave you to get dressed," he said. And with that, he left the room. He's changed again. What is wrong with him? Did I say something that I shouldn't have? Oh please, tell me I didn't blurt out what I know. That would be bad, very bad. Or would it? I don't know. With a heavy sigh I pulled myself to the table and slipped on the fresh dress I was given. It was like the blue dress except in green. I like the blue dress much better. Blues my colour. I pulled the dress on and fixed my braid. Then I left the room. I walked into the hallway and saw Thorin leaning up against a wall.

"Were already late for breakfast," he grumbled. I followed him to the balcony where the others were eating breakfast. The table was covered in so much food! I was starving, probably haven't eaten in a few days.

"Miss Kahlen!" the Dwarves yelled in unison. "How are you feeling?"

I smiled and tried to calm them.  
"I am fine, though I don't think I am going to pick up a glass of wine for a few days," I laughed. "What do they put in that stuff?"

I took a seat between Ori and Fili and began to eat. I was an animal, literally. I was so hungry I could eat the entire table. Fili was staring at me, shocked at my behaviour.

"You try going unconscious for two days without eating anything," I smirked, nudging him in the side. Fili also laughed and ruffled my hair, totally making it frizzy.

"Where did Thorin go?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder and at all the seats. Fili smiled devilishly.

"Not sure, I haven't seen him, he came in to drop you off and then left again," Gloin said. I pushed my chair back and stood up.

"I'm going to go find him," I muttered, leaving the table and going down a hallway. I need to talk to him. I needed answers, now. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door to his room.

"Thorin?" I asked, peering into his room. He was sitting on the balcony, smoking his pipe and looking over the garden.

"What do you want?" he grumbled. I sighed and closed the door before walking over to the balcony. I sat opposite him and crossed my legs. He didn't look at me, just kept overlooking the garden and continuing to smoke his pipe. This was getting really awkward, but I had to ask.

"Have you ever loved anyone?" I asked quietly. He glared at me. I couldn't tell what kind of glare, but it made me feel very uncomfortable.

"Why do you care?" he asked bitterly, turning his attention back to the garden.

"Just curious," I answered calmly. I don't get it. Why won't he admit the truth? I have an idea.

"Let's play a game," I said happily. "A guessing game."

Thorin growled through his teeth.

"I despise guessing games," he grumbled. I groaned in frustration.

"Did I say anything to upset you? You've been acting weird since dinner," I said, louder then I probably needed to but it definitely got his attention. He turned to him, his eyes locked on mine. They were intense, making me want to run and hide. But I wasn't going too.

"I have not been acting weird," he snapped. I growled and stood up.

"Being unsociable is not a very good trait in a king, you shouldn't keep all your emotions locked up inside you, you need to talk about things Thorin, and it doesn't have to be me. Just talk to someone," I said rather quickly, regretting what I just said. I nodded my head to him before making to the door.

"Did you eavesdrop on mine and Gandalf's conversation?" he asked, just as I placed my hand on the door knob. I took a deep breath and held it.

"I said something I shouldn't have last night, didn't I?" I asked softly, keeping my eyes on the door. "Stupid elves and their wine."

I muttered that last bit under my breath so he couldn't hear.

"Just everything," he said, his breath on my neck. I turned and looked up at him, feeling tears prick at my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I said simply, a tear rolling down my cheek and looking down at my feet. He placed his warm hand under my chin and lifted it so I looked back up at him. He cradled my cheek and with his other hand wiped the tear away.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," he said. "I shouldn't have left you, I should have looked for you."

"You found me now," I smiled. He does love me. And I love him. I closed my eyes and leant forward, his lips brushing against mine. It was indescribable. His warm lips swarmed over mine, his beard tickling my chin. He was shy at first but he quickly picked up the pace. I took a handful of his hair and kissed him back. Then he slowly stepped back and the kiss was broken, both of us panting. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you Thorin," I whispered in his ear, feeling him wrap his arm around me tighter.

"I love you too," he said, kissing me on the cheek. I leant back and smiled. He took his hand and held mine, stroking his fingers over my palm.

"I'm not letting you slip away from me again," he said softly, his thick accent making it sound so romantic.

"I know you won't," I giggled. I leant forwards and kissed him again, a slight peck though this time. Suddenly, the door burst open and Bilbo along with Kili and Fili marched in.

"Where have you-" Bilbo started, his face turning a bright red. I stepped away from Thorin and felt my cheeks heat up.

"You wanted something Hobbit?" Thorin asked, annoyance in his voice for being disturbed. I elbowed him in the side and shook my head. Honestly, he will never change.

"Um, Lord Elrond is looking for Kahlen to check her bandages," Kili explained, smiling and giggling beside his brother. I sighed and turned to Thorin.

"I'll see you in a bit," I said, pecking him on the cheek before exiting the room and sending a glare at Kili.

"Thorin, go easy on them!" I called from the hall. Seconds later, I heard the familiar cry of Kili.

"We're sorry uncle!" I heard them yell in unison. I shook my head and walked along the corridors to Lord Elrond's study. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Enter,"

I pushed the door open and Lord Elrond was looking over some scrolls beside the window.

"You wanted to, um, see me," I said nervously. He nodded and put the scroll down.

"Yes, I need to check your bandages, please, take a seat," he said, gesturing to a lovely cream coloured couch. It looked like silk and I hesitated to ruin such a lovely piece of furniture. I sat down and fidgeted with my nails.

"Let's take a look," he said, slowly moving the dress from my shoulders. I felt a bit embarrassed, but luckily I had a shirt on underneath to cover my privacy. He removed the bandages and smiled.

"Excellent, it's healing beautifully," he explained. "I'll leave the bandages off so just make sure not to do anything to strain yourself."

"Yes, thank you, my lord," I said, blushing as I pulled my dress over my shoulders. I had healed well though. I couldn't feel much pain at all.

"Not a problem my dear," he said. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

I smiled and left the room while he went back to his scrolls. I came to an intersection and sighed. Which way do I go?

"Kahlen,"

An eerie voice was carried by the wind. I turned to the hallway where the voice seemed to come from.

"Kahlen,"

This time it was slightly louder coming from the left corridor. I started walking down the hallway.

"Kili, Fili, is that you?" I asked. "This isn't funny."

No response.

"Kahlen, this way,"

The voice was female and getting louder as I got closer down the hallway.

"Who's there?" I asked. I came to a large round room with a pedestal with a bowl resting on top. A pond was in the far corner, a small waterfall supplying it with fresh water. I stepped closer into the room.

"Welcome, Kahlen of the Shire,"

I jumped with freight and turned. A beautiful women stood before me. She wore a long white dress that flowed to her feet and draped along the floor. Her hair was a beautiful golden glow and a silver crown of leaves in a V shape sat on her forehead.

"Lady Galadriel?" I asked softly. She smiled and nodded.

"I-I-I'm sorry for intruding, I-I-I was just, um, I'm sorry," I stammered. She stepped closer and walked towards the pool of water.

"You need not worry my dear, it was I who called for you," she said, her voice soft was gentle.

"Me?" I asked. "But I am just a Hobbit, or Dwarf or something."

She took a silver jug and filled it with water.

"These waters have the power, to see things that were, things that are, and things that have not yet come to pass," she explained, lifting the jug with both hands. I gulped and felt my body tremble.

"I don't understand," I said, stepped towards her as though she was calling me. He poured the water into the bowl and placed the jug down at the base.

"This is my gift to you, Kahlen, a chance to grant your heart's desire," she said. My hearts desires? I don't understand.

"Look into the water, tell me what you see," she said. I sighed and stepped up onto the pedestal, looking down at the smooth silky water. The water rippled along the surface and an image was shown. There were banners, Orc banners planted into the ground. The sky was blood red and yelling filled the air.

"I see Banners, Orc banners, and the sky, its blood red," I explained, my voice shaking. The images rippled again and I watched the company run into battle, Elves on one side and Men on the other. They held their ground and pressed forwards. Then, an image of Balin crying and resting his shoulder on Bifur. I felt so sad, like I could sense the emotions. They were devastated. Then an image of me. I was screaming and Dwalin had his arms wrapped around me, stopping me from lunging forward.

"Thorin!" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks. I thrashed at him, kicked him.

"He's gone Kahlen, there's nothing you can do," Dwalin said, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"NO!" I screamed, shutting my eyes and tripping backwards. The image disappeared and I fell to the ground, tears drenching my cheeks. It was him. I saw Thorin die.


	11. Rivendell-Day 2 Continued

When the vision blurred and then faded completely, I was already on the ground. My breathing frantic and my eyes red and puffy from the tears. It was Thorin. He was kneeling on the ground in front of the Pale Orc. Then with one final swoop, he cut his head from his shoulders. I sat there on the floor, my knees huddled into my chest. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and I looked up to Lady Galadriel.

"I know what you saw my dear, and I allowed that vision to you alone, so you can change it," she spoke softly as her hand moved its way towards my cheek.

"How?" I cried. "How can I change it?"

She smiled and took my hand in hers, placing something cold between my fingers. I looked down at my hand and opened it. It was a necklace, a silver necklace with a clear milky coloured stone in the centre. I stared at it, amazed at how beautiful it was.

"What is it?" I asked, gently brushing my fingers over the stone.

"It's a moonstone, Kahlen, it will give you the strength to defend those you love and cherish," she said. "But beware Kahlen, your journey will not be an easy one."

I nodded. She spoke the truth. It was never going to be easy the moment I stepped out my door. But I had to be with Thorin.

"I'm scared," I admitted. "What if I can't save him?"

She shook her head and smiled brightly.

"You will succeed my dear, have faith in yourself and your companions, your heart will show you the way," she explained. I nodded and looked back down at the necklace and smiled.

"Thank-"I started, looking up and seeing she was gone.

"You," I finished. The mysterious Lady of Lorien was gone, and I was alone. I wiped my tears away and made sure no one would notice I cried. Then, I stood up and left the room, heading back towards my room. I went inside and closed the door, sinking to the ground with my back against the door. I sighed and took the necklace from my hand. It really was beautiful. Defiantly too beautiful for everyday use. I smiled and wrapped the necklace around my neck, clipping the silver clasps together. I jumped with freight as the door thumped several times. I turned and opened the door. It was Kili and Fili.

"Were very sorry Miss Kahlen for entering your room without permission," Kili said sincerely. They both gulped and I crossed my arms. I have a great idea.

"Well, I think I know a way for you to repay me," I said, smirking devilishly. "Wait right here."

I quickly closed the door on their faces and scrambled to my bed. Folded nice and neatly was my shirt and pants, mended to perfection. I quickly changed from my dress and put the clothes on. I found my boots and slipped them on then fastened my belt to my waist. I grabbed my door and opened the door.

"Come on," I said, grabbing both their arms.

"Where are we going?" Kili asked.  
"Why do you have your sword?" Fili asked nervously. I smirked and began to laugh.

"Well boys, I think that if I'm going to continue on this quest I should learn how to fight, wouldn't you agree?" I asked them, dragging them into a large field with several targets and a few training dummies.

"Excellent idea!" Fili cheered. Kili pondered, obviously thinking about my ribs.  
"Are you sure? What about you're ribs?" he asked. I sighed.  
"Honestly, I'm fine," I said. "If I stay in that room any longer I will go crazy, I need air."

Kili sighed.

"Fine, but if you get hurt Thorin will surely kill me," he said cautiously.

"That's if I don't kill you first," I smirked, pointing a sword at his throat. He laughed at me.

"You are so on," he giggled, raising his sword and clashing it against mine. Fili cautiously stepped back.

"I'll just be over here," he said, sitting down in front of a tree as he watched us. I was so getting my butt kicked. I never even held a sword let alone fight! Oh crap, I'm dead.

"You have a very nice stance for a beginner," he said, swinging his sword down towards my hip where I quickly blocked.

"Thanks," I smiled sarcastically. I stepped back and pushed his sword away and swung at his head but he ducked.

"But you don't have to hold onto the sword so hard, your hand will become swore," he said. I nodded and loosened my grip.

"Anything else?" I asked, swing at his feet but he jumped up.

"Nope, give me your best shot," he said, smiling as he prepared for an attack. I gulped and stepped forward, swinging my sword between his legs and flipping him onto his back. He coughed with the sudden collision and groaned.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked as I pushed my hand towards him. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I just thought that it was a good move," I said sheepishly. I heard Fili laughing as he kicked the tree, trying to stop the tears.

"You were beaten by a girl," he laughed, pointing at Kili. Kili growled at his brother.

"Let's see you do any better than brother," he said, handing his sword to Fili who took it. Oin and Gloin were walking from the courtyard to the training fields.

"Ready?" Fili asked me. I gulped and held my sword ready.

"Nope," I said. He launched at me and swung at my head but I ducked easily. He swung right around so I was behind him. He turned around with a long swoop his sword contacted mine with a clash.

"You got good reflexes," he said, pushing his sword into mine. I didn't reply, I was too busy concentrating. Our swords weren't moving anywhere. It was a battle of strength and I was losing.

"Give up?" he asked me, noticing my arms shaking. I smiled.

"Never," I smirked. I stamped on his foot and he lowered his head. I brought my knee up and kneed him in the face. I grabbed the swords hilt and pulled it off him as I elbowed him in the face. He stumbled back and fell over, holding his nose. I jumped in the air.

"Yes! I win!" I shouted. "In your face!"

I pointed at Fili who was just staring at me in shock. I turned and noticed the whole company was surrounding us. They were all in shock. Did I do something wrong?  
"Um, did I do something wrong?" I asked hesitantly, still holding both the swords.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Kili asked, helping his brother off the ground. I shrugged my shoulders and handed Fili his sword.

"I never learnt, I was just using logic," I admitted. I fiddled with my sword in my hands.

"Can I see your sword for a moment?" Fili asked. I nodded and handed him the sword.  
"Sure," I answered. She pondered.

"It's Dwarven," he explained. I knew that.

"I know, it was left with me along with some basket when I was a baby," I answered. "I think Thorin made it for me, but I can't be certain."  
Fili and Kili looked at each other, clearly puzzled.

"Thorin gave this to you? Why?" Fili asked. I shrugged. Maybe it was a birthday present or something. Or a Betrothal gift. I wasn't sure.

"Don't know, birthday gift maybe, although, why he gave a sword to a four year old I'll never know," I said, shaking my head with a frown.

"But you only met uncle at the Hobbit hole," Kili stated, handing me back the sword. I smiled at them. They obviously didn't know. I began to giggle at them.

"What's so funny?" Kili asked, a smile appearing on his face.

"You don't know," I said giggling. "But you weren't born then, Balin probably knows but you don't."

"Know what?" Kili asked. I shook my head and patted his shoulder.

"Never mind," I smiled, walking towards the company. Fili grabbed my arm and pulled me back, smiling.

"No, were curious now, you have to tell us," Fili said. I shook my head.

"Nope, I don't have to tell you anything," I smirked. He didn't let go.

"Kahlen, you have to tell us," Kili said. "You're not being very nice."

"Alright, I'll make you a deal," I said. "Beat me at a duel, and I'll tell you."

"Deal," he said, letting my arm go and smirking like a child. They both grabbed their swords and stood in front of me.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I shouted, pointing my sword ready. They were cheating! I can't take on both of them!

"You said if 'we' could beat you, you will tell us," Kili said, smirking devilishly at his brother. I growled at them and sighed.

"I'm so dead," I muttered. "Ready?"

They nodded and Kili leapt at me. I quickly dodged and clashed my sword against his. Fili came at the opposite direction, ready to push me down. I yelped and kicked Kili to stop Fili's attack.

"This isn't very fair!" I yelled at them, trying to keep up with both of them. They smiled like the children they are.

"We know," they yelled back in unison. I sighed and Kili pushed his swords between my legs like I did and tried to flip me. I knew my own move though. I quickly moved my leg and Fili wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hey! That's cheating!" I said. He didn't answer and instead began to tickle me. I laughed at them then Kili also began to tickle me. I could hear the others that were watching laughing too.

"Stop…it," I managed to say between laughs.

"We won, you have to tell us," Fili said as he stopped tickling. I put my hands up and my fingers were crossed.

"Just kidding," I smiled innocently. Obviously not approving of the answer they continued tickling me.

"Kili! Fili! What in Durins name are you doing?" Roared Thorin. I watched the company quickly wander away with their heads down and their tails between their legs. I was still laughing though. Kili and Fili helped me up and faced their uncle, swallowing a large lump in their throats.

"We were just practising," I said, still smiling. But that smile quickly disappeared when he sent me a dark glare.

"You are supposed to be resting, and you two were meant to be readying supplies, but instead I found you out here, Kahlen could have been seriously injured, and why is your eye turning purple?" he said, pointing at his nephews with a death glare.

"Oops," I said quietly. "My bad."

Must have happened when I elbowed him, or kneed him, one of the two.

"It was my fault, I asked them to teach me," I explained, looking down at the ground. "And as for Fili's eyes, I kind of kneed him in the face, then elbowed him, then pushed him."

"Both of you get back to what I asked you to do," he ordered. Kili and Fili nodded and quickly left the Training Fields.

"Fili!" he called. Fili stopped and turned to his uncle.  
"Get something for your eye," he said. Thorin then turned back to me and crossed his arms. I smiled up at him but failed when I received a look like daggers.

"What were you thinking?" he asked. "You just recovered from a broken rib and you're already causing trouble."

Don't slap him! Don't slap him!

"I just wanted to not be so useless, besides, Kili and Fili defiantly deserved a beating for not knocking," I said, avoiding his gaze. I felt his arms wrap around me, taking me by surprise.

"I was just worried," he admitted. "I don't want you to get hurt."

I smiled and hugged him back.

"I know," I smiled into his warm coat.

"How did you manage to give Fili a black eye?" he asked, a smirk appearing on his face. I giggled and let him go but kept my hands in his.

"I don't know really, it just came to me," I explained. "It's hard to explain but I knew what to do. It just came to me as easy as breathing."

Why could I fight like that? I moved my hand to my necklace. Of course. It will give me the strength to fight for who I love and cherish.

"Kahlen?" he asked worried. I looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry about me, I have a feeling everything is going to go as planned," I said, squeezing the necklace in my hand tightly.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, moving my hand and taking the necklace in his hand. His eyes widened and I watched the necklace glow. He dropped it quickly and it stopped glowing and went back to its normal shade.

"It was a gift, she said it would protect and strength me, must be enchanted or something," I said. Thorin obviously didn't like the idea of me wearing something an elf has touched but he didn't protest.

"Thorin?" I asked.

"Yes?" he answered quickly. I took a deep breath and held it.

"Can you tell me about my parents?" I asked suddenly. He sighed and nodded.

"It's not a very interesting story, but it's one that must be told," he sighed. I smiled radiantly and grabbed his hand and lead him to a bench.

"Your mother, was my grandfather's Ward, her father was his dearest friend and he died during battle, leaving her homeless and penniless," he explained, keeping his gaze at the ground. "One day, she was traveling through Mirkwood when they were attacked by Orcs. The whole escort died, except your mother. She was injured and found by your father, an elf."

He said the words Mirkwood and Elf with disgust. So I was part Elf, part Dwarf. That explained why I was short and why I don't have a beard. But my ears weren't pointed like an Elf's. I was a real mix of both. But Thorin hated Elves. So why didn't he hate me?  
"But, if I'm part elf, why don't you hate me?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulder and locked his eyes on mine. I felt the air escape my lungs as his hand rested on my cheek.

"I could never hate you Kahlen, even though you're part Elf. Because I love you," he smiled, gently caressing my cheek. He leaned forwards and kissed me. And I kissed him back. It was a passionate kiss, filled with love and lust. He loved me, even though I was an elf. We broke the kiss, panting and gasping for air. I leant my forehead up against his and smiled.

"Thorin!" Balin called, waving at us from across the field. I sighed. They always had to ruin these special moments. Bloody dwarves!

"What is it Balin?" Thorin asked. Balin stood in front of us, stroking his beard.  
"Gandalf wants to talk to you about the map, right now," he explained quickly. I smiled and kissed Thorin on the cheek before standing up and walking away.  
"Where are you going?" Thorin asked cautiously. I sighed and turned to him.  
"I am going to the library, I have to find some way to occupy myself," I giggled, blowing him a final kiss and leaving the training field.

"Oh that women is going to be the death of me," Thorin muttered. I turned sharply and glared at him.  
"I heard that!" I yelled back, making Balin crack up with laughter.

Yup, everything was going to go as planned. I can feel it.


	12. Departing As Unlikely Friends

I still had so many questions, but I guess that was too be expected. I still had so much I wanted to know about my parents. Were they nice people? What happened to my father when Smaug attacked? Everything just seemed even more confusing know that I knew the truth. I stopped walking and looked around me. I was so lost. I had probably been wandering these halls for hours now. I sighed and continued down another hallway, when I saw a familiar sight. A balcony loaded with books, the moon shining on the autumn leaves that were scattered on the marble floor. This was Lord Elrond's study!

"Our buisness is of no concern of Elves,"

I knew that voice.

"For goddness sakes Thorin, show him the map," Gandalf snapped, obviously over this pointless feud.

"It is the legacy of my people, and is mine to protect," Thorin said fimrly. "As are it's secrets."

I felt like banging my head against this pillar. Why was Thorin so stubborn?

"Save me from the stubborness of Dwarvs, your pride will be your downfall," Gandalf grumbled. I looked down and noticed how Thorin had raised his head higher, feeling proud.

I will slap him later.

"You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-Earth who can read that map, show it to Lord Elrond!" Gandalf growled. Yup, Gandalf was annoyed.

"Perhaps you can pursuade him, Lady Kahlan," Lord Elrond said, turning to face the pillar I just happened to be hiding behind. I froze, my mouth hanging open. How did he know I was here?

"Elves have very keen senses, my dear," Gandalf chuckled. I sighed and pocked my head out, an innocent smile on my lips. I laughed nervously.

"Hello," I smiled. "I wasn't evesdropping, I just happened to get a bit lost."

Thorin didn't look amused.

"Do you have something to add, my dear?" Gandalf asked as I moved down the stairs. Oh, do I ever.

"I think you should let Lord Elrond read it," she said. Thorin glared at everyone around him, save for Balin. After a few moments silence, Thorin reached into his vest pocket and pulled out the map.

"Thorin, no," Balin basically begged, holding his arm out to block Thorin. But Thorin just pushed it away and handed the map to Lord Elrond. Meanwhile, I was making my way down the stairs to stand beside Thorin, a smug smile on my face. Lord Elrond opened the map and raised an eyebrow at Thorin.

"Erebor?" Lord Elrond asked. "What is your interest in this map?"

Thorin stepped forward as though about to speak, but Gandalf cut him off.

"Its purely academic, as you know these sorts of artefacts sometimes contain hidden texts," Gandalf explained. Not suggesting anything. *Wink Wink*

Lord Elrond held the map up, the light of the moon shining through the parchment.

"Cirth Ithril," Elrond murmered.

"Moon Runes," Gandalf breathed, a small smile on his face as he turned to me and Bilbo. "An easy thing to miss."

Ah ha. Sure thing Gandalf.

"While it is true, Moon Runes can only be read in the light of the moon of the same shape and season as the day they were written," Lord Elrond explained, turning his attention back to us. Thorin stepped forward, an almost pleading look on his face.

"Can you read them?" he asked. Lord Elrond smiled and gestured us to follow. He lead us out onto a large cliff side, a beautiful crystal table near the edge overlooking a marvellous water fall.

"These Runes were written on a Mid-Summers Eve in the light of a Cresent moon nearly 200 years ago," Lord Elrond explained, gently placing the map on the crystal table. "Fate is with you Thorin Oakenshield, the same Moon Shines upon us tonight."

"That's way too much of a coincidence," I murmered, earning an amused look from Thorin. Suddnely, the clouds moved and the light from the moon shone onto the table, lighting up the back of the map revealing beautiful silver letters.

"Woah," I smiled. "They're beautiful."

"Stand by the Grey Stone when the Thrush knocks, and with the setting sun with the last light of Durin's day, will shine upon the key hole," Lord Elrond explained.

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asked, looking to Gandalf for guidance.

"It is the start of the Dwarves New Year, when the first moon of autumn and the last sun of winter appear in the sky together," Gandalf clarified.

Interesting...

"This is of ill news," Thorin sighed, stroking his beard. "Summer is passing, Durin's Day will soon be upon us."

"We still have time!" Balin insisted, stepping forward.

"Time? Time for what?" Bilbo asked.

"To find the entrance," I answered, finally understanding the riddle. "We need to be standing the exactly the spot, at exactly the right time."

"Exactly. Then and only then Conan the door be opened," Balin finished.

Oh no...

"So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain," Lord Elrnod stated. We were so busted.

"What of it?" Thorin snapped. Lord Elronroots send a weary look at Gandalf.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-Earth," Lord Elrond said.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked, looking completely perplexed. Then withank more words, Gandalf wandered after Lord Elrond, leaving us alone.

"Well that went well," I smiled cheerfully, trying to lift the mood.

"Aye," Balin agreed. "Pure luck we came here on exactly the right day."

"Hmmmm," Thorin pondered, stroking his beard again.

"So, what happens now?" Bilbo asked, standing awkwardly with no idea what to do.

"We get some sleep, Mister Baggins," Thorin said. "We leave Before dawn."

"So soon?" I whined. Okay, that sounded childish.

"We must depart before the Elves get any ideas," he said. Why did he have to be so cautious? I understand the whole 'don't truth elves' thing, but really? Oh, never mind. I'm too tired to care right now.

"Sleep well, Thorin, Kahlan," Balin said with the incline of his head, leaving through the passage way.

"Good night," Bilbo said quickly, darting away after Balin.

Just me and Thorin.

"Are you alright?" I asked, gently squeezing his arm. He nodded but didn't say anything as he tucked the map back into his jacket.

"Come, we should probably get some sleep," he said, snaking an arm around my waist as we walked.

"Yes, my king," I smiled.

_- Time Skip - Mourning -_

It was dark when I was shaken awake, staring up at Thorin's grey eyes.

"We need to get moving, the others are already waiting," he said. I groggily rubbed the sleep from my eyes and yawned as Thorin kissed my temple.

"Alright," I replied. "Just give me a second to change."

He nodded, and like a gentleman, left the room. Even though we're we technically together, it was tradition to wait till our wedding night, and I was content on waiting. I pulled myself from the warm bed and found my traveling clothes already laid out. I pulled my shirt on and my trousers, followed by my fur boots. I tied my hair and checked that the Moon Stone was still clasped around my neck, a smile spreading across my pale complexion as I felt the cold stone beneath my fingers. I grabbed my bag and left the room. Most likely for good.

I met with the others in courtyard, packed and ready to go.

"Morning lass," Bofur smiled cheerfully. "How are you this fine morning?"

I had to smile at that.

"Nothing ever dampens your spirit does it?" I asked, suppressing another yawn as the group began to move out.

If an early morning start with little sleep carrying huge back packs didn't dampen Bofur's spirit, I'd hate to see what would. Bilbo stopped from behind me, staring out over the Valley.

"Don't worry Bilbo, you'll see it again one day," I smiled encouragingly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Bilbo smiled a warm smile.

"Mister Baggins, I suggest you keep up," Thorin snapped. Bilbo sighed and continued walking. I fumbled with the rock in my hand, resisting the urge to throw it at his head. Bofur stood beside me, watching me with a smirk. He flopped his head to the side, a silly grin planted on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I said grumpily, walking past him to Fili and Kili.

"Nothing to worry about lass," he said, still smiling. "Nothing at all."

Let the journey begin! (Again)


End file.
